Plushtrap
'Plushtrap '- pluszowa zabawka Springtrap'a pojawiająca się w wydarzeniu "Fun with Plushtrap" w grze Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Wygląd Plushtrap, jak jego imię wskazuje, jest pluszową wersją Springtrapa. W przeciwieństwie do pierwowzoru nie jest bardzo zniszczony. Posiada tylko małe uszkodzenia w okolicach czoła oraz uszu. Podobnie jak wszystkie Koszmarne animatroniki posiada ostre zęby. Nie ma tęczówek w oczach, albo po prostu są one bardzo ciemne. Jest on bardzo niski. Kolor jego kostiumu jest dużo jaśniejszy od Springtrap'a. Różnicą pomiędzy Springtrapem a Plushtrapem jest również to, że ten pierwszy ma pięć palców na każdej dłoni, a drugi tylko cztery. Zachowanie Po ukończeniu nocy 1-5, gdy gracz zostaje teleportowany do wydarzenia "Fun witch Plushtrap", gdzie naszym przeciwnikiem i utrudnieniem jest właśnie tytułowy Plushtrap. Jego punktem startowym jest białe krzesełko, na którym siedzi po zaczęciu się rozgrywki. Gdy gracz nie świeci latarką zejdzie z niego, a jeśli to zrobi wtedy wraca, gdzie jego miejsce, ale im bardziej się przybliża to już nie będzie się cofał, ale światło w każdej sytuacji go zatrzymuje, a ciemność zawsze sprawia, że się porusza. W niektórych momentach użycie latarki sprawia, że na chwile schodzi z pola widzenia gracza, jednakże nie wszystkich. W przypadku przyłapania go na krzyżyku następna noc będzie krótsza o 2 godziny. Ale w zamian za to, gdy zajdzie za daleko to zaatakuje gracza. Mimo to i tak można kontynuować grę, lecz bez dodatkowego bonusu. Jumpscare thumb|Plushtrap Jumpscare Plushtrap mimo, że nie jest koszmarny to potrafi atakować, jak oni. Wraz z Koszmarny Fredbear'em i Koszmarem należy do nielicznej grupy animatroników, które mogą atakować tylko na jeden sposób. W przypadku Plushtrap'a polega on na tym, że skacze na protagonistę, chwyta go za głowę lub barki i kłapie swoją paszczą przed jego twarzą przy tym nieustannie się trzęsąc. Jego Jumpscare jest niemożliwy do wykonania pod tym względem, że siła grawitacji na niego nie działa. W UCN atakuje wtedy kiedy go nie wystraszymy ze swojego krzesła. Jumpscare jest praktycznie identyczny. Tylko podczas tego jumpscare'a bardziej chaotycznie kłapie szczęką i się nas nie trzyma. w UCN]] Podczas ataku wydaje specyficzne odgłosy Plik:PlushtrapSCREAM.ogg Ciekawostki * Jest jednym animatronikiem z 4 części gry, który nie ma na początku imienia "Nightmare" lub w polskim języku "Koszmarny" * Jest jedynym animatronikiem pojawiający się w minigrach. * Podczas jednej z minigier pewna dziewczyna mówi, że nazywa się Spring Bonnie, ale jej tata nazwał go pułapką na palce, ponieważ miał skłonność do szczypania palców. ** To dowodzi, że był nawiedzony przed FredBear's Family Diner lub podczas jej funkcjonowania. *** Możliwe, że jest opętany przez dusze zabitego dziecka w minigrze "Daj ciasto dzieciom". * Po ukończeniu Koszmaru w Five Nights at Freddy's 3 po podświetleniu gazety informującej o spaleniu się Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction widać coś, co przypomina głowę Springtrap'a, lecz straty są w jego ciele zbyt wielkie ,by był to on. * Krzyk Plushtrap'a i Koszmarnej Babeczki jest przyspieszonym zwykłym Jumpscare'm, lecz jest adekwatny do ich wzrostów. * Plushtrap jest pierwszym pluszakiem, który może atakować. * Jego istnienie może być rekompensatą za to, że w Five Nights at Freddy's 3 nigdy nie było możliwości zdobycia pluszaka Springtrap. * Jest pierwszą postacią wzorowaną na Springtrapie. * W minigrze jest nazwany pułapką na palce, a w grze pluszową pułapką, prawdopodobnie to pomyłka ze strony twórcy gry. * Z pozoru ma cztery i trzy palce, ale na pierwszej klatce jumpscare widać wyraźnie, że ma na każdej ręce po cztery palce. * Należy do trzech animatroników, które inaczej wyglądają w grze niż na zapowiedziach. Reszta to Koszmarny Fredbear i Koszmarny Foxy. * Gdy chowa się w drugim korytarzu po lewej stronie to jego wygląd, jakby się zmienia. Wtedy wygląda identycznie, jak na dziewiątym teaserze. Nawet podświetlenie tego nie zmienia. Galeria Wydarzenie "Fun with Plushtrap" Plusztrap.jpg|Plushtrap na krześle Plushtrapgettingintochair.gif|Plushtrap wskakuje na krzesło Plushtrap2.jpg|Plushtrap zszedł z krzesła Plushtrap2B.gif|Plushtrap pod krzeszłem Plushtrap 3.gif|Plushtrap chowający się w pierwszym korytarzu po prawej stronie Plushtrap 4.gif|Plushtrap chowający się w drugim korytarzu po prawej stronie Plushtrap 5.gif|Plushtrap chowa się w drugim korytarzu po lewej stronie Plushtrap krzyż 1.gif|Plushtrap na punkcie "X" Plushtrap krzyż 2.png|Plushtrap przyłapany na punkcie "x" Inne Plushtrap textura z plików gry.png|Plushtrap w Zakładce "EXTRA" DziewczynkazPlushtrapem.png|Plushtrap i jego właścicielka w minigrze you yea.jpg|Plushtrap szykuje sie do jumpscare'a PlTrapCN.png|Plushtrap w UCN Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:FNaF 4 Kategoria:UCN Kategoria:Mężczyźni